


Avenging Shaw

by Frecklecarebear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklecarebear/pseuds/Frecklecarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x11 if-then-else<br/>Shaw died at the hands of Martine and Root wants to avenge Shaw and bring Samaritan offline for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope Shaw isn't dead, but for the sake of this story she is deceased. Also spoilers for if-then-else and plot twists.

A lone gunshot was heard after the elevator door closed. Everyone knew that Shaw was gone. There was a heaviness in the air. Root fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Harold sat next to Root and held her. The ride up felt like an eternity. Reese held on tight to Root so she wouldn't run back and gun down every single Decima agent still in the building. Even though they all wanted to do that, it would only bring certain death. Lionel went back to his precinct to start working on the paperwork surrounding Shaw's death. He promised to get Martine and put her away for life. But sadly, promises can get broken.   
Even though Lionel tried very hard, Martine was still free. Three week passed since Shaw's death It felt like three eternities. No one to call honey, sweetie, or to handcuff to a bench. Root was starting to feel like Shaw only kissed her because she did a terrible job of hiding her major crush on Shaw. Shaw wanted to give Root a goodbye present. Those thoughts hurt Root to the core. In the course of those three weeks, the machine gave Root two new identities. The first one was Rebecca Thompson, homicide investigator. The machine wanted Root to personally be on Sameen's case. She worked with Lionel for the first time in a while. The next identity was Lisa Carver, accountant. Root honestly hated Lisa Carver. She thought that the machine was giving her busy work, in order to get her mind off Sameen.  
Root still wanted to avenge Shaw. The urge to do that was strong. Ever since samaritan came online, all Root really wanted to do was to go in and waste Decima agents. So without telling anyone, Root devised a plan to eliminate samaritan and as many agents as she could. Starting with Martine and ending with Greer.  
With a little help from the machine, Root found the hideout where samaritan was currently stationed. The machine told her how to get into a sniper position in order to take out the guards surrounding the building.  
Once that was done, Root found a hidden entrance and quietly snuck in. No doubt that every available agent was sent to find out what happened, leaving Greer with only Martine to protect him. The machine whispered that Jeremy was out with the other agents. Good, Root murmured back. After finding a few empty rooms that led nowhere, Root finally found the room she needed. Martine and Greer were not aware of her presence, instead they were fixated on the giant screen. It showed two agents going into the subway. The machine told Root that Harold and John weren't in there. They were both at work. Her gun was ready to end this insufferable war. Being very quiet, Root snuck up behind Martine and pointed the gun at her head. The screen showed John and Harold both going into the subway and getting killed by the two waiting agents. The machine said admin was terminated. Root wasted no time shooting Martine point blank. Her lifeless body ungracefully, alerting Greer. He whipped around and opened his mouth but Root silenced him with a single shot to the head.  
Root stepped away from the bodies and coded a bug that would bring samaritan offline forever. Once she hit enter, the machine was ecstatic. The machine told Root that she no longer had to hide but had to get out of there now. Root ran towards a back exit but Jeremy Lambert opened it first and fired his weapon multiple time. As Root lay on the cold, hard floor, she whispered to the machine who was still buzzing in her ear, "Thank you." Before darkness enclosed, the machine whispered back, "You're welcome and good bye."


End file.
